Vehicles are increasingly becoming more complicated as more and more technology is included into vehicles. Each electronic device in the vehicle has to be coupled to a power source. The electronic devices are often coupled to a power source by a direct mechanical connection, such as a wire. However, when the electronic devices is in a panel which is moveable, such as a door or trunk, or removable, such as a removable roof top, the direct wired connections can complicate the installation process.